


Fall Apart With Me

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, credence crying during sex, drunk!graves and hung!credence, exhausted drunk graves, graves shushing during sex, i talk about credence's dick a lot because i love hung credence ok, mild somno, not quite, queenie meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Mister Graves has been keeping his distance from his new roommate, afraid to scare him off.Credence has been going insane with these feelings for the man, and it takes a bit of help to get him to finally admit them, with the man at his feet.





	Fall Apart With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> [http://second-salemite.tumblr.com/post/158741214586/]
> 
> all from this.... but with more fluff, feels and less mocking and humiliating.

He never, he never, he would  _ never. _

Mister Graves would have laughed at him for asking.

Well, the other one.

The real one was different.

By a lot.

He doesn’t do bad things, doesn’t say he’s useless or unteachable, but constantly showers him with only praises and kind words. He takes Credence to countless parties and events for work, insisting that he's a hero as much as the man, and he's so proud and so brave and so lucky to be his friend.

Mister Graves, considers  _ him _ a friend.

It was really much more than he could have ever hoped for. Credence was getting to stay with the man until he was recovered and able to start training to use his magic properly with Newt, upon his return from London after finishing up publishing his “ _ creature manifesto _ ” as Mister Graves called it, was simply icing on the cake that had suddenly become his life. 

New and improved.

He learned a few things about the man while staying within such close proximity. Some things more intimate than others. 

The crux of Credence’s new knowledge went thusly; Mister Graves doesn’t smoke, unless it was after the end of a hard workweek, and only cigars. 

He doesn’t drink to excess, unless the same applied. 

He hated music, unless Credence showed an interest to a piece playing on the radio, which he turned on while left at home alone, as Mister Graves was off at work.

The man had a routine he liked to follow, and Credence was horrified at the idea he was intruding upon it until the day he asked, why,  _ why _ Mister Graves? Was the man really okay with him there?

 

“You're as far from being in the way as one could be. I spent two weeks trapped inside my own office. I hardly want to be left alone, much less face total silence when I get home from work.”

 

Credence’s sputtered confusion had no place there, the man said. He was free to do as he wished, short of burning the place down, and then he'd gotten a wink which nearly caused  _ him _ to self combust. He thought he would die if he had to spend a single second more around the man without admitting to him, and to himself that he wanted more. He didn’t know how to ask for it, or what the best way to go about it was.

It seemed like an impossible situation, a hopeless dead end one sided crush.

Until one night at a MACUSA gala, Queenie Goldstein came up to him, catching him while he was going to get fresh glasses of giggle water for both him and Mister Graves.

“Hey honey. I think you need some help, hmm? I see you making those puppy eyes at him all the time.”   
Credence felt his cheeks grow hot,

“Miss Queenie, I don’t know what-”

“You can’t lie to me. It’s all over your face. He cares about you. He just doesn’t want to scare you off. He needs to know you want him right back. Here.”

She tipped something pink from a tiny vial between her fingers into the glass in Credence’s left hand, and it swirled around before turning clear like the rest of the alcoholic drink, while his jaw dropped.

She wanted him to drug the man?

“It’ll help him get over himself, anything you don’t want, he’ll stop immediately at your word, okay? Good luck, and enjoy yourself.”

She winked at him and giggled to herself, prancing off before he could so much as say a word. There was no time to do anything except keep the drugged glass and give the man the safe one. He didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t. He couldn’t know  _ what _ Queenie had just dosed the giggle water with. 

He was shivering a little as he walked back over to the man, and his smile wobbled just as much as his hand.

“Thank you my boy. After this one I think we should be going. I’m rather worn out from all this socializing. What do you think?”

Credence gulped, and took a sip of his drink, replying before the trademark laugh could bubble up.

“Yes, I agree sir.”

What felt like barely a handful of seconds passed, and then Credence could feel himself beginning to sweat, first a tickling along the back of his neck, and then a drop actually ran down his cheek to soak into his collar.

Oh no.

When Mister Graves took his arm to lead him out of the building, murmuring apologies, about how they should walk, as apparation was dangerous when both casters were drinking, he leaned into it, half wanting to put his arm around the man’s waist, to get as close as he could.

It wasn’t but a few steps when he stumbled, and fell right into the man’s arms.

“Whoa. Credence… are you all right? The stuff hit you hard, hmm?”

A hand was stroking his face, cupping his cheek, and he turned his head, clumsily putting his lips to the man’s palm, breathing out a sigh,

“Please…”

“Credence… what’s the matter?”

He opened his eyes, and found the man so close, close enough for him to count every last eyelash and see specks of gold in the brown of his eyes, thanks to the nearby street lamp.

“I need you.”

The words he’d been fighting over for days, trying to figure out how to properly say, spilled out now, as his blood ran south, and seemed to make a beeline straight for his cock, which now hung heavy in his trousers, tenting them, despite how he tried to hide it, to shrink away. 

His eyes squeezed shut, but tears still stung them, as he leaned forward, craning his neck and also doing his utmost to also hold back. 

He couldn’t. 

He was burning up,  _ dying _ for the man’s touch.

“Credence, my boy, why didn’t you ever  _ say _ so?”

That was all it took, and the split second before their lips met, Credence could swear he felt a hand grazing over his side, down his ribs, headed for his cock, he prayed.

Blasphemous to pray for such wickedness, but he didn’t even need a single bit of contact beyond the kiss to make him come, as he gasped against Mister Graves’ mouth, who tasted bittersweet from his drinks of whiskey and cherries before the giggle water, he felt his cock twitch against his thigh, and spurt hot and wet against his underclothes.

“Oh god…”

He moaned aloud, and Mister Graves was breathing hard too, pressing his forehead into Credence’s own, before finally,  _ blessedly _ putting his hand over his groin.

“You’re still hard…”

The man had felt him shiver, and had realized what happened, but instead of being embarrassed Credence was merely afire anew, and only able to shake his head.

“I think I drank  _ something _ that was meant for you…”

Mister Graves couldn’t have heard that, for when Credence opened his eyes, and noticed the firm pressure of the man’s hand on his cheek was gone, it was to find the man kneeling before him, both hands now focused on undoing his trousers.

“Oh god… no, you don’t have to-”

Mister Graves looked up at him, as he was, on his knees as if in a church, as if to worship  _ Credence _ , and he smiled, so very gently, before putting one finger to his lips.

“Shh-hh, my boy, it’s my genuine pleasure.”

He pulled Credence’s aching cock from his messy underwear, and held it in one hand for a moment. It was indecent, the sight of his own length on the man’s palm, as if he was weighing it, or simply comparing it to his own inside his head.

Credence, to his own mortification, somehow grew harder, and as he watched, more liquid welled up at the tip and threatened to drip onto the alleyway floor. At first he was panicked, looking to the mouth of the street, but then he looked back to the man before him, and he knew, of course, he’d probably already ensured they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“You’re lovely, inside and out, and here, all this time, you’ve been hiding this from me? You could break someone in half with this thing, you know that?”

The man was smiling, grinning up at Credence before he leaned in close, slowly put his lips to the shiny head, warm wet tongue pressing right over the slit, licking firmly and Credence nearly lost his mind, as his hips thrust weakly against nothing, and a second orgasm welled up inside him, forcing a cry from his throat, as his cock pulsed and spurted ropes of white over Mister Graves’ palm and even onto his surprised face, dripping down his chin, slipping over his mouth.

He was trembling now, from fear, from arousal, which didn’t seem to dissipate at all, it was very unusual from the few times he’d stolen to his room to self abuse, while staying in Mister Graves’ apartment.

“Well,” the man paused, wiping a hand over his obscenely dirty face, before then shocking Credence further, by putting two of his fingers into his mouth, slick with come, and licking them clean, then touching him again, stroking over his now nearly painfully sensitive length. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood lest he cry out.

“That was not what I expected. Was that your first time with… help?”

Mister Graves still smiled at him kindly, and Credence could barely draw breath.

“Yes… sir.”

Outside help, he supposed the man meant.

“I’m delighted to be of service.”

He still stroked over Credence’s cock, which was hard, perhaps he was doomed to remain unsatiated until he’d returned the favor. But when he dared to drop his eyes to the man’s crotch, the tenting there nearly turned his legs to jelly. Mister Graves was on his knees for him, and  _ liked _ it enough to be just as erect as he was.

“Sir, should I -”

“No need right now. I’m taking care of you, my boy. My perfect, wonderful selfless  _ roommate _ . You’re just… I had no idea how lucky I was, let’s just say.”

Mister Graves chuckled, as if to himself, and then put his mouth back on Credence’s length, wetly licking over the head again, paying careful attention to the sides, before putting it between his lips, and sucking it down like some sort of long candy.

“Sir…”

Credence was in danger of ripping his own shirt vest open, merely from having nothing else to grab onto. He was afraid to touch the man, to mess his perfectly styled hair, or touch anywhere he shouldn’t. As Mister Graves pulled back, a string of saliva connected his bottom lip to Credence’s cock, before he licked his lips and broke it.

“Yes?”

“I don’t know what it was that I drank. I apologize.”

The man blinked,

“It was obviously some sort of lust inducing or enhancing potion. It’ll just take a certain number of climaxes before you can finally relax. I’m happy to help. I do wish you’d have been more careful, before drinking what some bartender gave you. Scanning spells are simple.”

Credence bit his lip, considering for a moment.

Mister Graves kept his eyes locked on his own, and in the silence dragging on, he could hear taxi doors slamming, and distant chatter.

“Sir, it wasn’t the bartender.” he finally confessed.

“You didn’t set your drink down anywhere… or mine?”

Credence shook his head.

Mister Graves got to his feet suddenly, and was pressing him back against the brick with his entire body, as if his knees weren’t paining him at all. All he could focus on was the man’s eyes, gone completely black, as they traced from his cheek, to his mouth, and down the side of his neck.

“Credence, my boy, did  _ you _ drug yourself, or intend that drink for me?”

He swallowed thickly, and the man seemed to take that as a confirmation. Credence certainly couldn’t blame Queenie for giving him the push he needed on something solely he had wanted. But it was becoming very hard to think, especially since Mister Graves was also very hard, and nudging right against his thigh.

“You poor sweet thing. You didn’t have to use liquid courage to seduce me, you know. I’ve been keeping my distance because I wasn’t sure what you wanted.”

“Well… now you know sir.”

Credence managed shakily, and he felt his heart skip a beat as Mister Graves shifted his hips, and more firmly rubbed himself against his body, as his cock was trapped under one of the man’s palms, still exposed to the night air.

The man clicked his tongue,

“So formal. So distant. I’m practically family, aren’t I?”

Credence gulped again, and then nodded minutely, and he heard a growl escape the man’s throat, before he was leaning in to put his mouth to the side of his neck,

“So call me Daddy, hmm?”

Oh.

Oh he could do that.

It was what girls those days called their older lovers, he knew.

He’d never dared think of doing it himself, with anyone.

Though men like Mister Graves didn’t just waltz along every day.

When he felt the man’s teeth nibbling over his skin, before his lip and tongue soothed the sting, he thought he might come again, and lose the ability to speak.

The hand wrapped tight over his cock began to move, and with every stroke his hips trembled.

“Go on. Who’s gonna make you come again?”

Credence whimpered,

“Daddy…”

“Mmm yes. Louder.”

A rough swipe of his thumb over the slick head, and Credence was gone, lost into oblivion, sobbing as he came for the third time, feeling the man’s fingers stutter through the slippery mess.

“Daddy! Please!”

“Yes baby, yes perfect. Beautiful.”

The man’s face was buried into the cleft of his neck and shoulder, as he knew that he had barely an inch of height on Mister Graves if he forewent his usual boots, it wasn’t that difficult to reach down to palm the front of the man’s own dress pants. He could feel the hard outline of the man’s cock, hot and thick under the fabric, and he ached to be able to touch it, skin to skin, and maybe if he was brave enough, to  _ taste _ it.

“Daddy, can I?”

The man hummed into his skin, before pulling back to look at him proper, lips slightly swollen and eyes heavy lidded,

“Yes baby?”

“I want to help you too.”

Credence managed a shaky smile, and Mister Graves quirked his lips and a brow,

“You do? Baby all you have to do is say the word, and I’ll come for you.”

Credence’s jaw might have dropped, as he tightened his hand, just slightly, fingers curling around as much as he could, and the man’s eyes fluttered closed, as he thrust into his hand.

“Please Daddy…will you?”

A fierce biting kiss followed, and then Credence could feel the man’s body shake, and warmth seeped through fabric against his skin as he felt the man’s cock pulsing.

“Fuck…you’re  _ still _ hard baby.”

Mister Graves was almost mumbling now, perhaps exhausted as much as from the booze and the orgasm, and Credence felt weak kneed, but could nod.

He thought it might be easier if  _ he _ just took them home, so he redid his own pants with a careful wave of his hand, and then started walking, with the man leaning heavily on his arm.

It was only a couple more blocks and one half flight of stairs, before they were finally stumbling back into the man’s apartment, and Credence was half giddy and half terrified as he helped the man into his bedroom, and wondered how much clothing he should take off.

“Do whatever you need to, okay?”

Credence didn’t quite understand what that meant, before the man was waving a hand in the air lazily, and vanishing all of his own clothing, before collapsing onto his bed, a dreamy smile on his face.

Credence stood frozen for a moment, just staring, before his hands seemed to act on their own accord and started undoing his shirt buttons and vest and then his pants again.

He carefully climbed onto the bed beside Mister Graves, and put an arm across his chest, hugging him as he laid down next to the man.

The man’s arm came up to brace behind his back, and then nudged him over further, so that he was splayed over the man’s relaxed body.

“Really, go ahead. Come as much as you need to, okay?”

He sounded half awake, but his eyes fluttered open and focused on Credence before he smiled again, and turned to the side, letting his eyes close again.

“While you’re half asleep…Daddy?”

The man hummed, and there was a hand rubbing slow circles, as if unconsciously, over his bare behind, making goosebumps break out over his skin.

Credence’s cock was actually dripping onto the man’s stomach, and he felt mortified, but as he shifted backwards, from straddling the man’s waist, to try and gain some friction by thrusting against the man’s thigh, Mister Graves’ legs fell open, parting beneath him as he continued to shift back.

“You can have me if you need to…”

Credence’s mouth went dry, and his eyes were surely wide as saucers, as he let his gaze drag down, past Mister Graves’ softened cock, the delicate curve of his sack, below there was the heat between the man’s legs. While Credence had only once touched himself in that place, he had been far too frightened of being caught to try it again.

Now, he reached out, and felt over the man’s hole, the clench of muscle that couldn’t possibly yield to him, and there was suddenly cool slick and ease of movement. He nudged a finger in up to the knuckle with little effort, as he looked up to find the man shifting slightly, hands pressed over his chest, and his lips curving into a smile.

“You’re doin’ good baby. I’ll teach you the charm for next time.”

“Am I keeping you awake… Daddy?”

Another hum, and Credence’s cock actually twitched against his stomach.

“Go on. I know you need to.”

He pulled his hand back and the slick seemed to multiply in abundance when he put his hand to stroke over himself, as he shuffled closer, and eyed the man’s hole with trepidation, he tentatively rubbed the head of his cock over it, and felt the warmth, and he could only imagine how wonderful it would be all over his length.

“Okay Daddy, I’m going to try.”

“Good boy.”

Mister Graves seemed far too at ease when Credence pressed in close, and his eyes nearly stung with fresh tears at the way he was able to slide in, like it was only for him, and the man’s body was  _ his _ to use for his own pleasure.

Agonizing blissful sparks trickled down his spine, and he gasped aloud, falling forward to brace himself on his elbows, leaning over the man, who was still smiling, somehow, finding the strength to wrap his arms around Credence’s back, and urge him in further, deeper, faster.

Oh it felt like nothing in the world could possibly compare. Having the man’s mouth over him and on his cock had been incredible, but not like that.

The tight hot wet grip was going to make him finish shamefully quick, barely three movements in and out and Credence was shaking, shuddering through his orgasm, pulling back halfway to ease some of the painfully good feeling, and watching as his own seed began to spill out of the man’s hole.

His cock finally began to soften, and as always, remained the same length, resting gently against his thigh.

“So lovely. Come here sweet boy. You were marvelous. I know I’m going to have great dreams thanks to you.”

Mister Graves’ words sounded slurred, and Credence suspected he’d be pulled under by sleep completely soon enough, as he remembered to clean them off with a quick charm, and snuggled against the man’s side, he felt a hand card through his hair, as fingers grazed down the side of his cheek, wiping away his tears.

“Goodnight… Daddy.”

* * *

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*


End file.
